


Supernatural Beach Party, Ellen

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Nostalgia, Slice of Life, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Waves, beach party, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Ellen reflects.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4





	Supernatural Beach Party, Ellen

Ellen enjoyed the quiet at the far end of the party. Mingling had been fun, but it was nice to get away too. She needed to process her thoughts. 

She'd been suspicious of the whole thing at first, it was just too... not perfect, Utopian maybe, but she'd seen weirder things in her life and death. 

She let the water lap over her feet and dug her toes into the wet sand. Ellen looked up when she heard Jo laugh over by where people were chasing each other with water guns. She decided she'd just enjoy it while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
